powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson
Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson is one of the main characters in Power Rangers Terra. He is the''' Green Terra Ranger',the '''Green Ranger' of the Terra Rangers 'and second-in-command. Before he became a Ranger, Ben fought evil aliens by transforming into aliens himself by using the Omnitrix, earning the nickname "Ben 10", earning a childish, cocky, and arrogant personality compared to his college mate, Martin . However, he is shown to be very kind-hearted and caring and mostly takes his role as the Green Ranger seriously. His elemental power is Wind, and his ability is super speed. Personality Benjamin Kirby Tennyson also known as "Ben 10" is an 18-year-old young man, who is shown to be childish, arrogant, and cocky, not to mention having the ability to transform into different 10 alien beings by accessing an intergalactic device called the Omnitrix. Before then, his allies has criticized his attitude, but often jokes about it, but his immaturity isn't as bad as Martin's. Despite this, Ben is heroic, kind-hearted, and good-natured, always willing to help others. Biography Before Terra Eight years ago, Ben went on a summer trip with his grandfather Maxwell "Max" Tennyson, and his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson from a town called Bellwood. While walking through the woods, Ben discovered the Omnitrix that have crashed into Earth which affixed itself onto his wrist, scaring him at first until he discovers that he can transform into ten different super-powered alien beings. He eventually starts learning the Omnitrix and soon becomes a superhero, although he became very immature about it and starts using it for his selfish gain sometimes. But he managed to fight alien villains, such as alien warlord Vilgax. By the time he got older, Ben starts taking his status as a hero seriously, and even gotten new alien powers before he graduated high school and used the Omnitrix one last time before he lost his alien abilities for good. Meeting the Team After Ben graduated high school, he enrolled to Angel Grove University which was located in Angel Grove, California where he heard about the famous superhero team, the Power Rangers. After traveling almost days across the country to get from his hometown to California, Ben finally arrives in Angel Grove where he notices how extremely famous the Power Rangers were. But that didn't mean he was left unnoticed, for the people of Angel Grove heard about him and status as a Plumber which now ended after he returned the Omnitrix to Azmuth. As he managed to get himself comfortable when he got into Angel Grove U, he finds himself being tormemted by former Casper High Students, Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee . Ben manages to tell him off, only to have him be rounded up by the two. This urged him into starting a fight with them, but stopped himself when he noticed, Martin, Korra, Sam , and Mako approaching them and putting them into shame, forcing Dash and Kwan to flee. He thanked them and decided to tag along. He then later meets Huey who wasn't the sociable one but managed to get to know him. Becoming the Green Terra Ranger Shortly after he started to get to know Martin, and the others, he was approached by Dash, Kwan and a group of football jocks who wanted revenge for being humiliated. Remembering how he faced his childhood bullies, J.T. and Cash and how he had to face them, Ben decided that he could face Dash and Kwan as well. But when he fought the two bullies and their gang, he discovers that he has a mystical power called Terra Power that was hidden within him and he could manipulate wind. Soon after the fight, Scorpina attacks Angel Grove and Ben fights along with Korra, Huey, and Sam, who also awakened their power before Scorpina attacked. But when Ben was thwarted by Scorpina and was about to be finished, he was saved by Martin, who awakened his Terra Power which was fire and his power started to synchronize with the others, thus becoming the Green Terra Ranger and being given his Terra Morpher. Powers/Attacks *'Aerokinesis: Ben's Terra Power allows him to create, shape and manipulate air and has the advantage to use the air currents he has created to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks such as the Zephyr Punch and the Wing Blade. *'Zephyr Punch:' Ben's Zephyr Punch is his main attack and to perform this attack, he gathers up all of the wind energy and balls his hands into fists, the air currents glowing into a green-colored aura. Once he slams his fist onto the enemy, the force fused with the winds sends the opponent flying more than 10 meters. *'Super Speed:' Due to his wind power, Ben's speed increases allowing to run faster at the speed of sound, almost near the Flash's speed. He uses this advantage to take to outnumber and enemy, or just to get where he needs to get on time, such as his classes. Green Terra Ranger Ranger Gear *Terra Morpher *Pegasus Terra Jet Cycle Arsenal *Terra Blaster *Terra Dagger *Pega Cutters Terrazord *Pegasus Terrazord Trivia See Also *Kurogane - Super Sentai counterpart in Chikyuuranger. *Link - Power Rangers counterpart in Terra: Smash Era . Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Green Ranger Category:PR Second-in-command Category:Second-In-Command Category:Animated Category:Power Rangers Terra Category:Air-elemental PR Ranger